


First Fanfiction - Gay Pokephilia Gangbang

by RD87



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi, Pokephilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 01:39:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11281065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RD87/pseuds/RD87
Summary: This is my first Fanfiction ever, it is a little short but I hope it is halfway decent.





	First Fanfiction - Gay Pokephilia Gangbang

Chap 1 - Male Trainer Pokemon Gangbang  
I opened my eyes and saw myself in a forest. The back of my head hurt, although I don't remember hurting it. I could not remember how I got here, the last thing I remembered was just me sitting down reading a book at home. A breeze blew and I shivered from the cold, I was naked. I got up and my vision blacked out for a few seconds and the pain in the back of my head ached more. I felt something stuck to my back as I got up, I reached for it and saw that it was a map, I saw a circle and an X, the circle was marked in the forest and the X was a small part of Mt. Coronet. I assumed the circle was where I was and the X was where my kidnappers wanted me to go. Without my Pokemon to defend me, I was helpless. It could have been a trap but I wondered why they had taken my clothes.  
I followed the map and made my way there, the inside of the cave looked like it was lit, and I heard the crackles of a fire. I walked in and saw my own 6 Pokemon. Arcanine, Charizard, Abomasnow, Ursaring, Nidoking, and my Swampert. I was glad to see them but also surprised, why had they taken me and my clothes were questions I wanted to ask. My Abomasnow walked over and grabbed me by the waist and carried me over to the others. They formed a circle as the Abomasnow set me in the center. I was confused and looked up at my Pokemon. I noticed a smell, it was not something I smelled before but it was warm and strong. I looked down and saw long and thick orgrans sticking out from between my Pokemon's legs, and I knew that was where the smell was coming from. I started to get hard too, but also scared. I was a virgin, I've never had sex with a human or a Pokemon, and I wasn't prepared to take these huge Pokemon into my anus.  
The first to act was Swampert, he grabbed my head and pushed it toward his dick, which was easily over 10 inches long and 2 inches thick. I stared at it for a few seconds before opening my mouth, and without hesitation, my Swampert shoved it into my throat. I gagged over its length, I had only taken in a third of his penis. I tried to adjust my position with his dick still in my mouth and I successfully got on my knees. I felt warm hands on my ass, it was Charizard. He pulled it away from Swampert and towards himself. His giant dick which was over 12 inches poked my hole and I got even harder. I could feel the precum spreading over my asshole and lubing me. Charizard was kind and entered slowly, it was painful because the diameter of his head was two and a half inches, and it got wider towards the base. Both Swampert and Charizard pushed in and out at the same time, I was oozing precum and it felt like heaven. By the time Charizard was able to get 6 inches in, he hit a wall. It was my colon which turns 90 degrees. It was uncomfortable when Charizard had hit it, so he just pulled back and in a little faster. This went on a for a few minutes when I noticed that my cheeks were touching Charizards stomach. He had straightened out the curve and I felt completely full. Swampert had also gotten his entire dick into me.  
After Charizard was able to fit his entire dick into me, he started speeding up. My insides felt like they were on fire and I loved it. Swampert did the same soon after. I felt Charizards penis start to expand slightly and felt him start to speed up even more, then he came, and he came hard. Charizard stopped his movement and I used one of my hands to feel my stomach as it swelled from the amount of cum. I could feel Charizards cock throb inside of me as he kept it inside me. and I pushed back against him to let him know I wanted his dick inside of me. Swampert was getting close too. Instead of speeding up like Charizard, he slowed down and pushed hard. I moved my hand from my stomach to my throat and was surprised to see that it was bulging as well. His hard dick swelled inside my throat as he came and his cum forced their way into my bowels. He pulled his dick out and let a few spurts of his semen onto my tongue. The taste was ecstatic, sweet and salty. Charizard started to pull out too, and I could feel the pressure from my stomach start to decrease. The head of his penis popped out and I could feel some of the cum flow out of my burning asshole onto my thighs. I took my hand and formed a cup to let the cum pour into my hands and I soon after drank what was in my hands.  
Charizard and Swampert moved away as Arcanine moved in. His dick was 10 inches long, but had a knot around its base like most doglike Pokemon. The diameter of the knot was 3 inches wide, and it would only get wider after he would tie me. Arcanine walked behind me and mounted me. His paws pushing against my thighs while his hot red cock searched for his abused target. My Arcanine made contact with my gaping asshole and started thrusting very fast. He was already moving faster than Charizard and every thrust made a sloshing sound because most of Charizards cum was still inside of me. I pulled my head back and my tongue came out on its own, Arcanines speed was pure pleasure. Suddenly, Arcanine picked up his pace. I never thought that Arcanine could use ExtremeSpeed during sex but I was glad he did. I felt something huge enter my anus, then out, then back in. It was his knot anad it was expanding every time it entered. Arcanine's last thrust popped his knot in and some of Charizards cum poured out. I felt something hot inside of me, it was Arcanines cum. The legendary Pokemon licked my face as my stomach somehow managed to swell even more. The knot inside of me was growing, it grew uncomfortable at first but I was in pain after. Arcanine put his head on my shoulders as if he was telling me to stay calm. It was like this for 20 minutes until I felt his knot start to deflate. Soon after, I felt him tug his huge cock away from my anus and it made a popping sound as it came out. I saw the thickness of his knot, it was 5 inches. My hole hurt like hell but I ignored it. I crawled over to Arcanine and sucked the tip of his dick for a short while. It tasted like iron but it was also spicy and very warm.   
Nidoking had apparently walked behind me without me knowing, he turned me around and shadowed over me. He grabbed one of my legs and moved it up so that my bum was facing upward and that none of the cum would gush out. Nidoking's dick was 10 inches long and 3 inches wide, but it was ribbed and had rounded spikes on it. Nidoking was very passionate in his fucking. He moved slowly and had his head over mine. My Pokemon used his other hand to put my head in his palms and kissed me. His tongue invading my mouth made my dick even harder. His oddly shaped penis made every move euphoric. He stimulated every part of my anus. Nidoking moved faster, and grabbed both my legs and raised me. With my back arched, I could see clearly that my stomach was very swelled and I could see the bulge of Nidokings penis moving inside of me. I started to use my hand to stroke my own dick, I have been hard for over an hour and my penis ached. Nidoking was getting close, and so was I. I tried desperately to cum as the same time as Nidoking, and I was successful. I felt two kinds of pleasure, the warm semen of Nidoking, and my own semen leaving my body. My dick softened and Nidoking pulled out. More cum flowed from my ass.  
Ursaring was next, his penis was very thick, 3.5 inches in diameter but smaller in length than the other Pokemon. He was sure to stretch my asshole with his aggressive fucking. He grabbed both my legs and pulled me up so that I was lying on my head and neck with my ass high in air. I used my hands to support myself. Ursaring towered over my body and stuffed his dick inside of my ass. The initial penetration caused some of the cum to pour out from my asshole and I let it spill into my mouth. A wide array of tastes, even some of my own cum dribbled into my mouth. I tasted sweet, salty, spicy, and some of Arcanine's cum that tasted like iron. Ursaring punished my asshole with his dick, he made hard thrusts and held a tight grip on my legs. I looked a little to the side and saw Abomasnow, but only for a short while since he was finished masturbating and had came all over my face. What I saw for a short while was his dick, it was the biggest one of them all. Abomasnow was naturally a large pokemon, especially mine who was over 8 feet tall. His dick was 5 inches in diameter and over 1 and a half feet in length. His balls were the size of melons and I know that he wasn't done even after he had come on me. He covered almost the entire upper portion of my body with just his sperm, and he wasn't done. The cum felt thick and stringy, like globs. I got some of it in my mouth and it was very sweet. Ursaring thrust one last time and let out a load roar as he came. I started noticing that my stomach was starting to cramp from all the pressure inside of my stomach. I must have looked like I was about to burst.  
Still blinded from all the cum, I could not see what was happening next. I felt Ursaring release his grip and I plopped to the ground. Then, Abomasnow gave a hug, but it was on my stomach. All the cum inside of me was released and I thought I heard it sloshing around in a bowl. I was then lifted up, still being given a tight hug, and felt something huge was about to enter my asshole. Abomasnow licked the cum off my face and french kissed me. I saw that his gigantic dick was about to enter me. He lowered me down and my asshole could barely stretch enough to fit his head, which was shaped like a horses dick. I could now clearly see the bulge on my stomach after it was ridden of cum. After his dick was halfway in, I thought that my insides could not stretch any more to accomadate his monster cock, but he kept pushing. It was excruciating but I loved it. He kept gradually pushing his dick inside of me and the bulge got clearer and clearer. Suddenly, he shoved everything in. I screamed because of the pain and looked down. The bulge was almost at my chest. He let go of one of my legs and wrapped one of my arms around his neck, I knew what he was doing and wrapped the other one around his neck and held on. He grabbed my thighs and held them apart and pushed them down towards his dick as he thrusted. I felt my stomach swelling from the amount of precum alone, and I scared from how much cume could release from his monstrous ballsacks. Abomsnow thrusted faster and faster. I was sweating from how hot my body was. Then Abomasnow shoved all of his dick inside of me and surprisingly, some strange object inside of my throat. I had to breath through my nose alone. I felt large streams of cum coming from Abomasnow. My stomach had already swelled larger than it was before and Abomasnow was not near finished. The cramps happened again and more frequently. I passed out from the lack of air and pain.  
I woke up and saw my 6 Pokeballs next to me. My entire body was in pain, especially my stomach and asshole. I looked around and saw a bowl and a small barrel. I looked inside the bown and saw that it was the cum from the first five Pokemon. I was very thirsty and hungry so I drank the juices down. The flavors ran through my taste buds once more. I looked inside the barrel and saw more cum. It must have been Abomasnow's. I climbed inside the barrel and washed myself in his cum. When I walked out, I saw a picture next to a camera and the strange object that Abomasnow put inside of my mouth. In the picture, I was extremely filled, I looked very close to popping from the shear amount of cum. I guess the object was the keep the cum from escaping through my mouth. I smiled and let my Pokemon out of their Pokeballs to do this once more.


End file.
